1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to garments and textiles and in particular to an integral headwear and blanket system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Adults and children of all ages wear headwear for warmth and to make a fashion statement. Some headwear is worn outside but there are occasions where people, especially children and teenagers, who will wear the items indoors. For example, teenagers will keep their headwear on, like plush toy hats, during ski trips or sleigh riding, even after they come off the slopes. They wear the headwear indoors while hanging out, just before bedtime, at bedtime, and when they wake up.
Adults and children of all ages like to have throws or blankets to keep them warm, and for security or comfort while “hanging around” indoors, outdoors by a fireplace, or even walking around, e.g., with their friends, to and from school, at the mall, and the like. People often times like to wear the throws or blankets along with their headwear like plush hats. Plush hats and other headwear is collectively referred to herein as “headwear” and throws, blankets, towels, comforters, and like is collectively referred to herein as “blankets.”
Many people like to coordinate their outerwear. Most people settle for a close match but there is no coordinated effort known to match headwear with blankets. There is also no known combination of a headwear and blanket that may be detachably attached to each other so the user can wear both the headwear and blanket at the same time and be able to keep the two items together while wearing them or when the items are not being used.
Thus, there is a need for coordinating or integrating outerwear like headwear with textiles like blankets. There is also a need for outerwear like headwear to be detachably secured in some manner with coordinating blankets in order to wear the two items together and to be able to transport the two items without losing either piece in transit or while the pieces are not being used.